Feuersterns Mission/Kapitel 18
|Jahreszeit=Ende der Blattgrüne |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 17 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 19}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 18. Kapitel aus dem Buch Feuersterns Mission. Verweise Sicht *Feuerstern Charaktere *Mondkalb / Wolke *Sandsturm *Kratzer (nicht namentlich) *Blatt (nicht namentlich) *Boris *Minka Erwähnte Charaktere *Wolkenstern (nicht namentlich) *unbekannter, stämmiger, dunkelbrauner Streuner Sonstige Orte *Schlucht **Wolkes Bau **Fluss **Kriegerbau *Zweibeinerort Tiere *Vogel **Amsel **Sperling **Drossel *Fuchs *Maus **Wühlmaus *Eichhörnchen *Wurm Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: WolkenClan, Große Versammlung, Frischbeute, Gesetz der Krieger, Zweibeinernest, Monster, SternenClan, Silbervlies *Entfernungen: Schwanzlänge, Mäuselänge *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen, Einzelläufer, Streuner (nur im Original) *Clanränge: Anführer, Krieger, Junges, Ältester, Heiler, Schüler *Zeit: Sonnenaufgang, Blattwechsel, Morgendämmerung, Blattgrüne, Mondhoch, Herzschlag *Redewendung: "Mäusedung!", "Dämliche Fellkugel." Wissenswertes *Seite 250: Der Satz "It's alright." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Es ist alles in Ordnung.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Nur ruhig." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 223 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 251: Der Satzrest "(...) rogues or (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 224 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 251: "(...) hier nichts aus." - Vor dem Wort aus müsste "Gutes" stehen, da im Original die Rede von not doing any good ist (vgl. Seite 224 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 251: Das Wort dann vom Satz "Was wollen wir dann tun?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 224 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 252: Der Satzrest "She took the lead as (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 225 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 253: Der Satzrest "(...) a faint (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 225 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 254: Der Satzrest "(...) prey,' he meowed. 'I couldn't imagine how SkyClan managed to feed themselves just from (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 227 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 254: Kratzer wird fälschlicherweise als dunkel goldbraun bezeichnet wodurch wegen des Vergleiches mit Feuerstern auch dieser als goldbraun beschrieben wird, obwohl beide im original eigentlich rotes Fell haben (vgl. Seite 227 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 254, 255, 257 und 258: Der Begriff Streuner wird fälschlicherweise mit Einzelläufer übersetzt (vgl. Seite 227, 228, 230 und 231 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 255: Kratzers Beschreibung (ginger) wurde im deutschen fälschlicherweise als "goldbraun" übersetzt (vgl. Seite 227 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 255: Kratzers Beschreibung (ginger) wurde nicht mit übersetzt (vgl. Seite 228 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 257: Batts Beschreibung (cream-and-brown neck fur) wurde im deutschen fälschlicherweise als "cremebraunes Nackenfell" übersetzt (vgl. Seite 230 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 258: Das Wort dir vom Satz "Ich möchte aber nicht mit dir reden!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 230 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 258: "Ein schweres Gewicht legte sich (...)" - Statt schweres Gewicht müsste es "schwerer Stein" heißen, da im Original die Rede von heavy stone ist (vgl. Seite 231 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 258-259: "(...) zum SternenClan oder den WolkenClan-Katze sprach, die seine Pfotenschritte so lange heimgesucht hatten." - Statt den WolkenClan-Katzen, die (...) hatten müsste es "der WolkenClan-Katze, die (...) hatte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von the SkyClan cat who had haunted ist (vgl. Seite 231 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 259: "Dieser räudige Einzelgänger war für (...)" - Statt dieser räudige Einzelgänger müsste es "Mondkalb" heißen, da im Original die Rede von Moony ist (vgl. Seite 231 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 260: "(...), schaffte es mühsam, sein (...)" - Statt mühsam müsste es "irgendwie" heißen, da im Original die Rede von somehow ist (vgl. Seite 232 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 261: "(...) letzten Atemzug das Gesetz der Krieger zu bewahren." - Statt das Gesetz der Krieger müsste es "den Weg eines Kriegers" heißen, da im Original die Rede von the way of the warrior ist (vgl. Seite 233 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 261: "(...) Erinnerung an den Clan wird (...)" - Statt Clan müsste es "WolkenClan" heißen, da im Original die Rede von SkyClan ist (vgl. Seite 233 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 262: Der Satzrest "(...), standing up so that his shadow slid over the rock and vanished into the bottom of the gorge." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 234 von Firestar’s Quest) Quellen Kategorie:Verweise